


in a world where you are possible my love

by GreySwans94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War (Marvel Comics), M/M, No Spoilers, author is in resolute denial, infinity war fix-it, just the reunion scene they deserved, no big spoilers that is!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySwans94/pseuds/GreySwans94
Summary: 天啊，他看起来真是迷人。此时Steve思绪万千，但这个想法止不住地冒了出来。Bucky看起来十分迷人。





	in a world where you are possible my love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444064) by [onibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibi/pseuds/onibi). 



> 与复联的情节有关，但不涉及剧透。
> 
> 作者写出了电影中没有，但我心目中想有的场景

天啊，他看起来真是迷人。

此时Steve思绪万千，但这个想法止不住地冒了出来。Bucky看起来十分迷人。

他还以为自己再也看不见这个笑容了。

此时他们正等着Shuri，Steve不安到全身紧绷。他想做些什么帮忙，却似乎做什么都于事无补，于是只好耐着性子等待。可惜Steve并不擅长等待，他看着Bucky靠近自己，脑子里一阵嗡嗡作响，千言万语涌上心头。他听着自己的呼吸声，发现自己终于能暂时摆脱烦恼，让眼前的人占据自己所有的思考。

Bucky问：“这个人没耍什么花招，对吧？”

他的嘴角挂着微笑，眼神里却透露出一股悲壮的决绝。

Steve耸了耸肩膀，说：“我也不知道，Buck。我真的不知道最后会怎样。”

Bucky抿着嘴唇，眼光扫过Wakanda的绿地，点头说：“是啊。你还真是没变，从过去到现在都是一副傻兮兮的样子。”

Steve用肩膀撞了对方一下子，惹来Bucky微笑的回眸。

老天爷，就是这个笑容。Steve心里一沉，难过地皱起眉头。他说：“Bucky，呆在这地方还真让你变了不少。”

Bucky不在乎地说：“大概吧。这儿一直都还不错。当然，你这次出现之后就另当别论了。”

“我想要知道你在这里的生活。”Steve不理会Bucky话语中的调笑，反而专注地观察着Bucky的面色，坚定地说，“我想要听你亲口告诉我。我很想你，Buck。我真的很想你。”

Bucky起先打量了一会儿Steve，被对方坚定的目光看得有些不自在。Bucky不愿因此避开对方的眼神，他深吸一口气，缓缓靠近Steve。

“这段时间我想了很多。”

Bucky低沉的嗓音让Steve汗毛倒立。

Steve迫不及待地问：“有关于什么的？”

Bucky微笑着说：“我在想你。”他顿了顿，接着说：“也在想我们。”

Steve不由自主地也露出笑容，问：“你有想过我们？”

“是的。我当然会思考我们之间的事情。不然你以为我会想什么？想今天我的尸体会摆在哪一个人的旁边吗？”

Steve笑容凝固了，他说：“Buck，今天谁也不会死。”

Bucky朝前走了一步，说：“你真傻。”

Steve呆在原地迎接Bucky的前来。

Bucky继续笑着说：“你真是我的傻子。”

他太近了，也太美好了。这份美好穿越了年份，也穿越了世纪。还有那抹微笑，是家的感觉。

一阵强烈的情感涌上Steve的心头，让他几近晕眩。恍惚之中Steve想到自己似乎有很长一段时间没有尝到Bucky嘴唇的滋味了。在他醒来之后两人只吻过一次，就在他们将Bucky放回冰里的时候。Steve疑心Bucky是出于歉意才会在那个时候和自己接吻的。

这一次，轮到他缩短两人之间的距离了。Steve将额头抵在对方的额头上，小心翼翼地期待着对方传来许可的讯号。天知道他有多想将Bucky紧紧抱在怀里，永远也不愿放开。有那么一瞬间Steve想要抛下所有，牵着Bucky的手逃离这个充满纷争的地方。

Bucky用他那只新手捧住Steve的面颊，像是说悄悄似的地低语道：“我明白你不愿承认，但我们今天都有可能会丧命。在此之前，我想郑重地向你道别。”

Steve紧闭双眼，说：“我不接受你的道别。”

Bucky挫败地咒骂说：“该死的，Steve。你就不能让我……”

还没说完，Steve便用吻封住了Bucky的嘴。Steve的吻并不温柔，反而强势地攻城掠地。Bucky仅仅迟疑了一瞬间，便热烈地回应对方。Steve按住Bucky的脖子，热切地感受唇上的触感。Steve爱死了这感觉。

过了一会，Steve率先结束了这个吻。此时Bucky真真实实地就在身边，而世界即将末日。这些都让Steve不可自拔地继续吻了下去。

等两人终于分开后，Steve看着嘴唇鲜红且露出迷蒙神色的Bucky。

他说：“这不会是我们的道别。是重逢。”


End file.
